I Will Go Down With This Ship
by AlaskaMarina
Summary: Sailor!Blaine meets Mermaid!Kurt. When Blaine's ship is attacked by killer mermaids, he is sure he will die too. But a certain merman takes a liking to this beautiful human. Klaine AU. (Not a Little Mermaid crossover)
1. The Sound of Death

**Link for the song: (Youtube) /watch?v=yLvGzQc7y6s**

* * *

The storm came out of freaking nowhere. One minute, it was a clear, idyllic day. A little windy, perhaps, but nothing worrisome or even inconvenient. Certainly nothing to portend the horrific maelstrom that was about to descend. And the then the next minute, _boom_, it seemed they were battling against the unbridled rage of Poseidon himself. The sound of the deafening thunder claps rolling across the sky was rivaled only by that of the booted feet stomping, squeaking, and slipping across the rain-slicked decks as dozens of frantic deckhands scrambled to wrangle the wayward ship back under control.

Through the cacophony of the thunder, pouring rain, crashing waves, strained yells and general panic, Blaine struggled to make out his superior officer who was currently shouting orders in his face. He may as well have been speaking Mandarin for all Blaine could understand him.

Somewhere across the deck, a rope snapped and whole new bubble of hysteria burst into existence around it. Blaine and several others scrambled over to help before the spar collapsed. Blaine was just belaying the line when he heard it.

Against all logic, above the thunder, the rain, the waves, the groaning ship, and the throaty cries, floating through the chaos, clear as day, he heard it.

The singing.

But calling that beautiful hum singing was like calling the ocean damp. It was ethereal, and melodic, and enticing, and just so many other things Blaine didn't even have a word for. Such a glorious chorus of voices blending together so perfectly as to seem almost as one. It was the sound of the angels.

The downhaul slipped from someone's hands and the spar came crashing downward but no one even moved. The men were frozen in place, mesmerized by this unearthly tune.

As the hands stood, petrified, staring off into the turbulent blackness, the vocals grew louder. Blaine started to make out the rise and fall of the tones.

The melody was sweet, yet forceful. Heartbreakingly sad, yet irresistibly hopeful. The duality alone was overwhelming. Blaine felt tears brew in his eyes.

Slowly, as the voices grew louder, closer, the men began to make out individual words, delivered to their impatient ears on the back of the wind.

"_Take my breath awaaaay,_

_Take my breath awaaay,"_

Blaine felt that sentiment was eerily accurate. He didn't think any of them were breathing anymore.

And that's when they saw her. Blaine felt her presence before he actually turned to look, and when he did… _holy shit_.

Now, Blaine had a secret. And his secret was that he was Kinsey 6 gay. He'd know that since childhood, even if he didn't advertise it for fear of the inevitable persecution. But despite that, not even he could help but be blown away by the ethereal beauty of the woman that was now perched atop the port-side railing of the Dalton.

When Blaine recalled what little he could of the incident later, he would realize that this (as well as a great deal of other things) should have given him pause. The rail of that part of the ship was a good thirty feet above sea level, not even bringing into account the novelty of what a woman was doing out in the middle of the raging sea, miles away from any land.

However, none of this absurdity registered with Blaine or with any of the other sailors at the time, so entranced were they by the magnificence of this temptress.

Simply put, the woman was absolutely stunning. Her skin was creamy and flawless, and seemed to positively glow in the darkness around her. Her white-gold hair was cropped short and shone brightly with its own radiance as the wind whipped it, like a halo, about her angelic face. Her eyes were gorgeous hazel-green. Gold from the sun bouncing off an icy sea. Her cheeks were rosy, her lips were full and plush, her features were sharp and elegant, and her nose was absolutely perfect.

The only thing she wore, as far as Blaine could see, was a silky strip of cloth, as white as light the from the moon, tied loosely across her chest. Only her top half was visible, but the rest of her skin was as pale and smooth as her face. Her body was slender and toned, her movements graceful and controlled. She moved like fluid, floating in the night, commanding the very air around her to shift and make way for her supple limbs.

The woman smiled softly and the men around Blaine let out small sighs of desire. She raised one elegant eyebrow and, _Jeeze_, Blaine may not have been into girls but he wasn't a moron. He knew sexy when he saw it. Blaine looked around and was suddenly really, _really_ glad he was gay because everyone else on board seemed to have completely lost control of their faculties. There were all staring at her slack-jawed, wobbly-kneed, glassy-eyed, and drooling all over the deck. As if it weren't wet enough already from the rain. It was still raining, wasn't it? And windy as hell? That was still going on right?

Suddenly Blaine's attention was yanked back to the gorgeous woman as the sinfully beautiful hymn once again caressed his ears. The woman was singing. Had she been singing this whole time? Blaine couldn't remember. He suddenly couldn't remember much of anything. But slowly, the words began to take shape in his mind as he stared at the girl. Whose eyes seemed to pierce through the night, right into his soul, as she sang. And that was when he realized, as flawless as her appearance was, it was nothing at all compared to her _voice_.

_"Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game,_

_On this endless ocean, finally lovers know no shame."_

Blaine felt his heart give a painful squeeze. God, there was no way this was real, was there? Suddenly, Blaine heard the smallest echo of a splash and he whirled around and saw yet another woman leaning over the railing on the starboard side. This woman looked nothing like the first, but was no less bewitching. If anything she was even more exotic.

The second woman had dark-olive colored skin, high sculpted cheekbones and arching eyebrows, pouty red lips, and long, flowing, dark hair that rivaled the blackness of the stormy night sky behind her. Her eyes were dark as death and her unwavering gaze sent shivers down Blaine's spine. Her blood red lips were parted as she sang. Her voice was strong and Blaine could feel the passion of a thousand years ringing out...

_"Turning and returning to some secret place inside,_

_Watching in slow-motion as you turn around and say..."_

_"__**Take my breath away**__," _The two perfect voices joined together as one and Blaine's legs might have given out from under him had he not been rooted to the spot. His was mind was slowly turning to mush. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this was bad. He should be scared, right? Why wasn't he scared?

"_**Take my breath away**__,"_

Suddenly, yet another woman popped up next to the second, hair long and golden like the sun, skin flushed and seemingly peppered with flecks of gold, body athletic, slender, and agile. Eyes a pale, icy blue. Her gaze landed on him and, suddenly, Blaine felt an overwhelming urge to help this girl. Like she was some sort of delicate, perfect thing. An innocent child, that needed to be cared for.

There was a beat coming from somewhere, a low, baritone sound, mixing with the girls' harmony. Providing the perfect ambiance to make their melody utterly inescapable.

The first girl took the lead again...

"_Watching I keep waiting, still anticipating love_**_,_**

_Never hesitating to become the fated ones."_

And then the second...

_"Turning and returning to some secret place to cry,_

_Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say, my love..."_

The third girl's voice joined chorus with the others and Blaine felt the numbing sensation grow even stronger. _So beautiful... so, so beautiful..._

_"__**Take my breath away,**__"_

Then another girl popped up. And another. And another. And another. All over the ship. All leaning over the rails. All exquisite and alluring, and all wearing practically nothing. All singing together.

The dark haired girl continued to lead...

"_Through the hourglass I saw you,_

_In time you slipped away._

_When the mirror crashed I called you_

_And turned to hear you say..."_

Out of the corner of his eye Blaine saw the other men slowly gravitating towards the edges of the ship, drawn to the sirens. The women smiled enticingly, beckoning the men forward. Blaine felt his heartbeat race. _No. Wrong._ He knew something about this was wrong but... god, it was just so lovely. Wasn't it?

The blonde sang again, the others starting humming along in the background. Blaine could feel his resolve breaking. But his resolve to do what exactly?

"_If only for today, I am unafraid..."_

No, he wasn't afraid. Why should he be afraid? Who could be afraid of something so beautiful? So perfect?

Suddenly, every last songstress joined in with the chorus. The sound was literally overpowering. Blaine could feel the notes radiating inside his very brain. Like he'd been standing inside a giant bell when it rang. He grabbed onto a nearby post for support.

"_**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY,**_

_**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY,"**_

The men were completely captivated now, nearly every one ensnared in the arms of a siren. The women were grinning at them sultrily, but something twisted in Blaine's stomach when he met the brunette's dark eyes. Something about her felt... off... malicious. Her eyes were so cold... so cold...

"**_Watching every motion in this foolish lovers game,_**

**_Haunted by the notion,_**

**_Somewhere there's a love in flames._**_"_

The brunette cocked her head and stared at him, paying no attention to the sailor she held fast by the collar. If Blaine didn't know any better, he would have sworn she looked sort of frustrated. Almost... angry.

"_**Turning and returning to some secret place inside,**_

_**Watching in slow motion as you turn my way,**_

_**And say..."**_

Was it just Blaine, or was that low beat growing louder? Closer.

"**_TAKE MY BREATH AWAY,_**

_my love,_

**_TAKE MY BREATH AWAY..."_**

He couldn't breathe. None of them could breathe.

"_my love,_

_**TAKE MY BREATH-**__"_

And that's when they struck.

Out of nowhere, the singing transformed into piercing, inhuman shriek and the spell was broken. The men cried out as the women tightened there grips on them and dragged them over the rails and into the thrashing depths. Blaine's eyes widened in shock as the girls pulled back their flawless lips to reveal razor sharp fangs. He watched in terror as the brunette dug her impossibly sharp nails into the sailor's back and ripped out two huge hunks of bloodied flesh, before biting ferociously into his neck.

Blaine gasped and stumbled backward in horror, and tripped over..._something_. He landed hard on his back and hit his head on something metallic and hard. His vision swam as the desperate cries of his crewman filled his ears along with that savage howling. Blaine jerked his head up, eyes wide with panic, as he felt something strong, sharp, and _wet_, grip the front of his shirt. He looked up and found himself face to face with the bloodthirsty brunette, her coal-black eyes staring into his hungrily, teeth bared, his friends' blood dripping from the corners of her mouth.

She let out a ferrel snarl and Blaine scrambled backward as best he could, hands grabbing madly for something, _anything_, that could be used as a weapon. His hand closed around something large and metallic, probably the same thing he'd hit his head on, and he swung it upward without thinking.

What turned out to be a lantern hit her square in the side of the head and the glass shattered all around, sticking in her lustrous, dark mane. She let out an angry hiss of pain and Blaine thought he saw a drizzle of blood trickle down her forehead, but he didn't stick around to make sure. The blow was sufficient to loosen her grip enough for Blaine to squirm onto his stomach and crawl like his life depended on it. Which it did.

Blaine scrambled on his elbows and knees through the chaos and the blood and the screaming and the pain throbbing in his skull until he reached the port-side rail. He yanked himself to his feet just as he heard a sickening _CRACK!_

It took Blaine a moment to realize what it was, before he felt the deck groaning and splintering, and tilting beneath his feet. _Holy Fuck!_ he realized, glancing around madly. They were tearing the ship apart! He had no idea how they were doing it, but there was no doubt about it. They were bringing the Dalton down.

Out of the corner of his eye, Blaine saw the innocent-looking blonde heartlessly butchering the captain and Blaine wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't throw up.

A large crack appeared in wood at his feet and he heard another terrifying creak. Much louder this time.

Blaine glanced upward in horror as he saw the main mast tilting and swaying dangerously. Cracks and splinters appeared all along it's length and Blaine knew the thing was going to fall. He turned and planned to run as fast could. Where to? He had no idea. And he never found out because at that moment he felt and iron-grip on his ankle and he looked down to see none other than his favorite brunette, hissing and cackling, and grinning wildly in victory.

Just as Blaine was certain she had him for good, he heard another deafening _crack_. He looked up just in time to see the giant spar tumbling down toward him. Blaine leaned as far away from vampire-girl as he could as the monstrous pole crashed to the deck between them.

Blaine's ankle was freed but the rail next to him was crushed and Blaine felt the deck beneath him swaying dangerously. He lost his footing and reached out to grab for a hold but found only air. He slipped backward and found himself tumbling toward the heartless, demon-infested waves below.

He hit the water with a bone-crushing smack that knocked the air from his lungs and sent his head spinning and throbbing even more than it already was. He struggled futilely with current for a only few moments, choking and gasping, before he looked up and saw that the entire ship was tipping over. Right on top of him.

_SMASH!_

_Pain._

The world fell out of focus then. There were muffled sounds of screaming and wood creaking and rushing water and his entire body was weightless and heavy all at once. Everything whirled before his eyes. He felt cold and panic and nausea. Now more than ever, he was certain he was going to die.

But then, all of a sudden, he could have sworn he felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, tugging him against the raging current that was threatening to pull him under and keep him there. And moments after, he knew he was hallucinating. Because, in his last moments, a beautiful pair of bright, blue eyes filled his vision. Eyes every bit as striking and enigmatic as the feral waters attempting to smother his life. Blaine forgot he was underwater and gasped. An instant later, his world went black.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. You'll have to excuse my writing on this one. I wrote most of it during math class so needless to say my attention was a little divided (no pun intended). I'm still working on OMN, so don't worry, I said I wouldn't abandon it and I won't. I only have a vague idea of where I'm going with this story so the updates are probably going to be pretty sporadic.**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought! :)**

**-Alaska**


	2. The Kiss of Life

Blaine couldn't breathe. He felt like he was drowning, floating in an enormous pool of tears. _Tears_? He didn't know why tears, but that's what sprang to his tired mind. Salty and sad. Except he wasn't floating. He knew he wasn't floating because he could feel the roughness underneath him. It wasn't solid, exactly, but it was dry. Really, really dry. And _hot_.

But he couldn't breathe. And he was pissed off because that wasn't a problem just a moment ago. A moment ago he was floating in the dark and nothing mattered and nothing hurt but _now_. Now his chest was tight and his head hurt and he was hot_. _And he couldn't fucking breathe.

Blaine felt the pressure on his lungs increase and the water around him- no, _in_ him?-moved uncomfortably. And Blaine tasted salt and warm and... something else. Something else that tasted really good. But Blaine didn't like what was happening. He didn't like it because it was drawing him out. Out of the darkness. Out of the place where he was floating. Out of the place where there was no pain.

His chest hurt. His head hurt. Everything hurt. And the ground was uncomfortable and hot.

And there was this horrible pounding on his chest. Rhythmic. Steady, yet somehow frantic. As if his chest wasn't sore enough already.

Pressure again. On his lungs and... on his lips? _Oh yeah,_ he had lips, didn't he? Slowly, feeling began to creep back into his limbs. He did have lips and he had arms and hands and legs and feet. But he wished he didn't. He wished he couldn't feel them because they _hurt,_ damnit.

Pressure again. Again. God, that _taste_, it tasted really good. Salty and sweet and warm and exotic... and god he wanted more of that. His lungs heaved a little bit, rejecting the air being pressed into them and the water in him sloshed angrily.

Pain.

But Blaine decided he would take it. He would wake up and let everything hurt if it meant he got to keep tasting that wonderful taste.

Pressure again. His chest heaved once more. This time his body got it right. The water in his chest was sent flooding upwards and Blaine coughed and sputtered, gasping as his airways cleared.

He sat up partway and leaned over, allowing gravity to assist him in the vital task of ridding his lungs of the foreign liquid. He coughed until the water was completely expelled from his system as he sucked in that sweet, sweet oxygen he so desperately needed. Blaine collapsed on his back, utterly exhausted.

He lay there with his eyes closed for moment, just breathing. Because he could do that now. He could breathe. And that was a good thing, right? There was something he'd wanted to be awake for. But he couldn't remember what that was.

He couldn't even remember where he was or how he'd gotten there.

Blaine curiously pressed his hand against surface he was stretched out on and found it was soft, warm, and slipped easily through his fingers. _Sand_, his mind supplied._ Ah_, that would explain the heat. He was on a beach. Okay, one mystery solved.

Now for the rest. Blaine had a feeling he was going to have to open his eyes for that.

He took a deep breath to brace himself, and allowed his eyes to flutter open. He squeezed them shut again almost immediately because, _damn_, that was bright. He was on his back, staring straight into the sun. He shuddered as the pain radiated from his retinas and exasperated the headache he'd just remembered he had.

But there was another reason Blaine had closed his eyes. Another reason he was refusing to open them. And that was because there was _no way_ he'd actually seen what he'd just thought he'd seen.

Blaine tried to think. He was delirious. It was perfectly normal to have hallucinations after almost drowning, right? He had no idea but it sounded at least mildly plausible. Far more likely than the alternative anyway. Blaine took one more steadying breath, then slowly cracked his eyes open halfway.

But the mirage was still there. _He _was still there.

_Oh_... Blaine couldn't think of an interjection potent enough to do justice to what he was seeing. He was completely stunned.

He was staring into the sun, that was true, and maybe that was affecting his vision, but Blaine seriously doubted it. If the sun had the power to create this kind of beauty, people never would have stopped worshipping it.

No, as impossible as it was, Blaine had to accept the truth: hovering over him was the most exquisite man he'd ever seen. In fact, he was so gorgeous, Blaine wasn't entirely sure if he _was_ a man. Surely, perfection of this quality could only belong to the gods.

Everything about him took Blaine's newly-restored breath away. His young, cherubic face. His rosy, unassuming lips. How his skin was so pale and smooth as to seem almost translucent in the bright light of the sun. The color of his, damp, sandy brown hair, and the way it stuck out, almost comically, in every which way, somehow managing to make this adorable being look incredibly hot at the same time. The broadness of his shoulders, the strong, toned nature of his bare chest and arms as they held up his body. And, most of all, the way his eyes seemed to shimmer and change, shifting between all manners of blues and greens, harmonizing with the swirling ocean behind him.

He was the most beautiful thing in the world.

And Blaine suddenly realized he'd been wrong. He wasn't awake. No, that was impossible. He was still passed out. Possibly dead. Drowned. Yes, that must be it. He'd drowned and now he'd gone to heaven. Or hell. Or wherever. He didn't care. Wherever he was, whatever he was, he was thrilled to be there. Here, he was blessed with the sight of this amazing creature and he would gladly just lay there staring at him for the rest of his existence.

The man- boy, really; he did look so very young- tilted his gorgeous head to the side and raised a slim, elegant eyebrow. His expression was impenatrable, but, if Blaine had to guess, he'd say he looked rather intrigued.

Blaine swallowed nervously and slowly shifted, careful not to make any sudden movements, until he was propped up on his elbows. The mysterious boy backed up to make way for him, never breaking eye contact. Blaine let his eyes wander down the other man's body. The boy's chest was bare, -as was his own, he noted offhandedly- toned, broad and as pale as his perfect face. The castaway took a few seconds to regather his thoughts as the sight had done an A-rate job of scattering them across the shoreline. After a moment, Blaine allowed his eyes to flicker lower and his heart nearly dropped into his stomach.

_Jesus Christ._

There, just below the boy's navel, where his hips should have begun, were _scales_. Bright, glistening, _fish_ scales. Rows upon rows of them, emerging seamlessly from the skin at his waist and extending downward. They ranged in color from brilliant gold, to a deep, radiant red, with every shade of yellow and orange in between. They sparkled so vibrantly in the hot light of the day... it was like staring into a the heart of sunrise. As Blaine followed the endless stream of scales downward, he saw they finally culminated, after maybe eight or so feet, into an enormous fish tail.

The realization hit Blaine like a tsunami. This boy was a _mermaid_! No, wait…A mer-_boy_? What did you call a male mermaid? Mer-guy? Mer-male? Merman? Yes. Blaine decided 'merman' sounded the least weird. Not that there was anything about this situation that wasn't completely fucking weird.

Blaine looked up from the merman's tail and met his eyes. Those startlingly blue, oceanic eyes. And instantly, it all came flooding back to him in a rush. Blaine's eyes widened in dismay and he gasped.

The singing, the beautiful women, the screaming, the blood, the..._tails_. Yes, they had had tails. He'd been too infatuated and then too hysterical to register it at the time, but yes. _Mermaids_. It had been mermaids that had destroyed his ship and massacred his friends before his eyes. Mermaids that had nearly killed him too. And there was one just inches away from him right now.

Panic shot through Blaine's body and he tried to scramble backwards, away from the stunning creature with the vicious intentions. But he was stopped when a pale hand shot out and grasped his leg with vice-like grip. Blaine's mouth dropped open in fear and a scream bubbled up from his chest.

But the cry died in throat, because just then, the merman spoke.

"Don't," he said, "You'll hurt yourself."

Blaine stopped. He sat there, wholly immobilized. He didn't even breathe.

He was completely terrified, of course. But it was more than that. It was so much more. Blaine had thought he'd heard perfection in the mermaids' twisted serenade, back before all hell'd broken loose. He'd been certain it was the most glorious sound he'd ever hear, even if he lived a million years, but no. He'd never been so wrong. This boy. This boy's throat was made of _gold_. Every sound, every syllable, every breath that slipped past his flawless lips tugged at Blaine's heart, and sent a wave of warmth and light radiating through his whole body. His voice was high and smooth and sweet and unlike anything he'd ever heard before. Like a chorus of fine instruments all on its own. Just a few simple words had him paralyzed.

The voice's owner was looking at him with a mixture of caution and intense fascination. Blaine felt the boy's grip tighten on his shin, twisting it slightly. By some miracle, the sailor forced himself to unfreeze long enough to look down. As Blaine's knee rotated inward, his outer, left thigh became visible, and, more importantly, so did the enormous, jagged slice of wood that was sticking out of it. The wound spread out along more than half the length of his thigh. The wood itself bore a dark red stain as fresh pockets of blood and puss oozed out around the edges of the intrusion.

Blaine sucked in a sharp breath. He felt it, then. The pain. God, how hadn't he felt it earlier? Like his muscle was on fire. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't look at it.

"I didn't know wether to take it out or not," the other boy admitted.

Blaine looked back up at him and fought down the panic rising in his chest. The merman still has his leg in a death-grip and Blaine didn't have a lantern handy this time. Plus, the boy actually had a point. He didn't think he'd be able to get very far with a burning leg, even if he'd been armed with a thousand lanterns.

"Does it hurt?"

Blaine stared at him. It took him a full minute to find his voice, once he realized the merman actually expected him to respond and _wasn't_ going to jump on him and rip his throat out.

"Wh-what?" He whispered, still unable to believe he was actually _talking_ to a homicidal merman.

"Your leg," the other boy clarified, "does it hurt?"

The merman was staring at the wounded leg in question, his head tilted to the side inquisitively. He raised his eyes to meet the sailor's, gaze expectant.

"I-," Blaine choked on the words on their way out. He wanted to look away, to get himself together, but he found himself frozen underneath the angelic boy's scrutiny.

"I-uh-w-...yes," he finally managed. It was true at least. It _did_ hurt. A lot.

The other boy nodded slowly.

"Well, you did have a ship fall on you," he murmured, almost absentmindedly, as he bent his head to exam the wound once more. Except- no. No, he wasn't just looking at the fragment. He was looking at Blaine's _leg_. Blaine realized at that point that his left pant-leg had been torn away just above the injury, presumably to expose the wound. The other boy was running his hands over Blaine's bare thigh and calf, over his knee, ever so gently, as though afraid he might break. All the way down to his toes. Marveling at the sight as though it was some strange exotic animal he'd never seen before.

Blaine had to admit, even through his fear, the boy's touch felt _amazing_. His hands were so soft, and damp, and warm. So careful as they tenderly caressed his damaged skin. Worn and torn, both from his most recent misfortune and from many previous years spent in his line of work.

Blaine felt his eyes drifting shut before the merman addressed him again, "I got messed up, too. See?" The castaway's eyes widened as the colossal, shining, red tail entered his vision. Lifted off the sand and hovering at their head-height, twisting about a bit to reveal a long, deep scratch. "That's what I get for diving into a sinking ship, I guess," the boy said, rolling his eyes slightly.

Blaine stared at the massive, muscled, scaly extremity as it shimmered in the sunlight. His gaze flickered from the tail to it's owner, a thousand questions burning in his mind. But only one escaped through his lips.

"Who are you?" He whispered.

The merman raised an eyebrow as the daunting appendage returned to its place in the sand with a flop.

"My name is Kurt," he said. _Kurt_, the name sent tingles down Blaine's spine."And who are _you_?" The boy leaned in slightly and the sailor's breath quickened.

"Blaine," he answered without thinking.

"_Blaine_," Kurt rolled the name around on his tongue and the sailor shuddered at the sound. "I like that," he breathed. He was still really close. _  
_

Blaine suddenly felt nervous again. The merman was frighteningly _right __there _and was still holding onto his ankle. Images of the evil brunette poked at his memory. Sharp teeth, howling, blood. Blaine swallowed.

Kurt seemed to notice his discomfort. He paused, and looked at him speculatively for long moment.

"Are you afraid of me?" He finally asked.

Blaine's eyes flew up from where they'd been trained on the boy's tail to meet his cerulean eyes once more. The merman's tone was inscrutable.

"I-" Blaine tried to speak, but found the words stuck in throat. Kurt waited, his expression earnest. "I-uhm," he cleared his throat. He could do this. "I haven't had, uh, the best experience with, uh, with mermaids. Recently."

Understanding spread across the boy's features. "Oh, right," he said, "You think I attacked your ship?"

That sounded like a trick question, "I don't know," he said, "I just- _someone _did." Kurt looked more intrigued than offended, so Blaine kept going, "There was... a storm, and _singing_, and all these mermaids popped up and then-" Blaine broke off, the disturbing images flashing through his mind, "I- they were _vicious_. They were ripping the men apart, and the ship..." Blaine trailed off. He looked up and found Kurt nodding slowly, lips pursed.

"Oh yeah," he said with playful annoyance, "That would be my sisters. They like to play with their food…" He rolled his eyes.

Blaine blanched, "_Food?_"

Kurt looked at him strangely, "Of course," he said lightly, "Sorry about your ship and your friends but… we have to eat." He shrugged.

Blaine sputtered, his heart racing,"You… wha-…they… you _ate_-"

"Oh, no. Not me," Kurt amended hurriedly, raising his hands in defense. "I don't eat men… they taste all…_bleh._" He shivered, sticking his tongue out in distaste. He looked as innocent as a five year old expressing his hatred of green beans. It was both the most adorable and the most terrifying thing Blaine had witnessed to date. "Human girls are okay," the merman continued with a shrug, "But honestly, we don't get a lot of those out here. I prefer fish. Sharks are my favorite."

"S-sharks?"

"Yeah. But my brothers and sisters… well, your friends are gone. Sorry."

He didn't look very sorry at all.

* * *

**This chapter was getting really long, so I decided to cut it in half. Which means the next part should be up before too too long. Thank you so much to all of you who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. You guys make my week. :)**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Reviews keep me motivated and make me smile.**

**The OMN update is coming. I promise!**

**-Alaska**


End file.
